Burn Wiki:Style guide
Welcome to Burn Wiki. Burn Wiki is a Wiki that provides information on Burn Notice. This style manual is intended to assist users in understanding how to write pages, what to write and what not to write, and how to format pages. __TOC__ Pages Burn Wiki contains many different types of pages, including pages on actors, characters, episodes, and many other relevant details. Any pages created should match the following two rules: #The page is beneficial and unique to the wiki. That means that the page has information that is not available elsewhere and does not fit elsewhere. For example, a page on an actor is beneficial and unique because the information may be useful and does not fit anywhere else, such as on the character page. A page listing the episodes in which a character has appeared may be beneficial, but it is not unique and the information would be better suited either on the character page itself for minor characters or using a template for main characters. A blank page with no additional information us not beneficial, even if it might be unique. The page should not be created until it someone is ready to create it. #The page relates to Burn Notice directly. A page about Bruce Campbell, the actor who plays Sam Axe, has an obvious connection to Burn Notice. A page about Evil Dead or Army of Darkness, which are movies that Bruce Campbell was in, do not directly relate to Burn Notice. This goes for all content, not just pages. Mentioning Campbell's previous and current work is fine, however including summaries of the work or his relation to it other then Burn Notice is not. Page Tone In general, there are two ways to write a page about a fictional universe such as Burn Notice: in universe, and out of universe. In universe uses a tone as if the article was real, stating fictional facts as actual fact. For example, "After being burned, Micheal was stuck in Miami because the government prevented him from leaving" is in universe. Out of universe uses a tone from the real world point of view. For example, "On the show Burn Notice, the character Micheal is prevented from leaving Miami by the government," is out of universe. Articles which would normally involve only in universe information, such as Character articles and Episode articles, should be written in universe. Articles which would normally involve real world events or people, such as actor pages, should be written out of universe. Where necessary, out of universe tone should be used. For example, it is impossible to state an episode name or guest star list in universe, since these names have no purpose in universe. See Page Style below for more information on where to place out of universe content. Page Style Content Spoilers A spoiler is information which reveals information people may not already know and may not wish to know. On television shows, it usually consists of details of episodes or events in episodes, such as the death of character. Burn Wiki divides spoilers into two types: aired spoilers, and unaired spoilers. Aired spoilers are spoilers which have been revealed in an episode which already has aired. These spoilers will be present on the wiki without warning. As Burn Wiki intends to be an encyclopedia on Burn Notice information, these spoilers will be encountered frequently. Note that aired refers to the official air date in the US. Unaired spoilers are spoilers about upcoming episodes. Once again, as Burn Wiki is an encyclopedia on Burn Notice, these spoilers are not allowed under any circumstances. Regardless of the credibility of the source, these events have not yet occurred in universe and as such will not be present. Even if everyone who works on the show reveals it, these spoilers do not and will not appear until the episode involving them has aired. Note that this means that articles, categories, etc. cannot be created on upcoming episodes or seasons, as any information would be regarded as an unaired spoiler, and no information would violate the page creation guidelines above.